crappy_incrementalfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Unlocked by the "A visit" event. During the event you are given the choice of 2 of the following classes. Selecting a class unlocks a study on your home world in the adventure tab. Each class allows you to Study: Sacrifice 25 libraries (Price doesn't decrease) to gain 1 Knowledge Point. Reset Libraries Cost: Reset the cost of Libraries but increase rate the price increases. Cost 1 KP. Unlock Mana Purifier: Requires 10KP. Unlocks the Mana Mastery Upgrade. Inventor Abilities: Make Giant magnet: Cost 1 KP and 1 Machine part. Repeatable. - Make Book Recycler: Cost 1 KP. Repeatable. - Upgrade a Steel Foundry: Cost 1KP and 1 Steel Foundry. Makes a mithril Forge. Requires at least 2 Foundry before the option appears. - Fortify: For 10 KP and 1000 steel you can fortify a building which doubles its input and its output. For example Fortifying the Investment Bank will double its money output, but also double the amount of managers that each building requires. - Buildings Giant Magnet: Unlocked by Make Giant Magnet Ability. Gain more from building or using Ability. Boost Iron and iron ore production. - Steel Foundry: Unlocked by Make Giant Magnet Ability. Gain more by building. Makes Steel Beams. - Mithril Forge: Unlocked By the Upgrade a Steel Foundry Ability. Using Ability, can't build. Make Mithril. - Giant Drill: Unlocked By the Upgrade a Steel Foundry Ability. Gain more by building. Uses Water and Energy to mine stone, diamonds and iron ore. - Mana Purifier: Unlocked by Using the Unlock Mana Purifier ability, then buying the Mana Purifier Upgrade. Creates Purified mana which can be used to buy a specific event. Permanent across Prestiges. - MORE AVAILABLE, NEED TIME TO CHECK. Sorceror Has a skill tree, each skill requires a set amount of KP and the previous skill Skills: Artificing Description: Lets you make bags of holding. Notes: Allows the user to make a bag of holding. Bags of Holding allow you to take some resources into the next prestige. Each Bag costs 1 of each magic orb. Requirements: 1KP. - Efficient Refining Description: Get double mana when you refine. Requirements: 1KP and Artificing. - Distributed Mana Description: Provides a boost to the value of resources. The boost increases the closer resources are to balanced(weighted average of their amount*value). Requirements: 1KP and Efficient Refining. - Instant Mana Description: Gives you your mana instantly without having need for prestige. Requirements: 2KP and Distributed Mana. - Magic Tomes Description: Gain twice the KP when sacrificing Libraries. Requirements: 2KP and Instant Mana. - Temporal Permanance Description: You can get event while offline. Works best with AutoEvents. Requirements: 1KP and Artificing. - Temporal Anger Description: When on, combat adventures are twice as likely. Requirements: 1KP and Temporal Permanance. - Temporal Rage Description: Increases the strength of Temporal Anger. Requirements: 2KP and Temporal Anger. - Temporal Slow Description: When on, noncombat adventures are twice as likely. Requirements: 1KP and Temporal Permanance. - Temporal Absence Description: Increases the strength of Temporal Slow. Requirements: 2KP and Temporal Slow. - Foresight Description: Allows you to change your Fate. Notes: Allows you to re-roll an encounter. Requirements: 3KP and Temporal Rage/Absence (Both) - Advanced Looting Description: You find more stuff when killing enemies. Requirements: 1KP and Artificing. - Omnivision Description: More values are shown to you. Effect: Shows you the point value of your resources for how much they count for prestige. Requirements: 1KP and Advance Looting. - LOOT III? Description: TODO: TOOLTIP. Effect: UNKNOWN. Requirements: 1KP and Omnivision. - Advanced Artificing Description: Allows you to craft mithril cloth by using void. It has magical duplication properties. Notes: Requires 5 void and 150 Mithril. Mithril can be gained from the inventor class while void is gained by having 1000 fuel and going to Umbra (Fuel doesn't have to be on ship, only need enough to get to umbra and activate the tiny black-hole event) Mithril cloth unlocks a magic bag (a permanent version of the bag of holding). To unlock space in the bag, you need to use one mithril cloth per resource type. Requirements: 2KP and LOOT III - Super Skill Description: TODO: TOOLTIP. Effect: UNKNOWN. Requirements: 4KP and Magic tomes/Foresight/Advanced Artificing (All three) Alchemist Options: * Unlock the secrets of potato! (Cost 5KP) * Unlock the secrets of salamander! (Cost 10KP) * Unlock the secrets of etherium! (Cost 20KP) * Unlock the secrets of core! (Cost 40KP) See Alchemy for descriptions. Strategy tip: # Collect (but don't use) potato/salamander within an environmental disaster run. # In another environmental disaster run, use potato potion to generate books. Unlock Etherium. # Collect Etherium. Note that Etherium is very rare (1/220). For fastest collection, use the keyboard to select choices (e.g., 1 selects the first choice). Use the 'a' key instantly surrender during fights (warning: this will also skip Etherium rewards). # Use Etherium, Salamander, Potato potion (generates 2.1K mana stones).